ANOTHER
by minigirl01
Summary: there is another on the way ALREADY


_**ANOTHER!?**_

**Kalels POV:**

I wake up to the sound of crying i get up and walk over to the babies cot.

"Hi baby girl, you hungry"

i pick her up lift up my shirt and start to breast feed her

~~~~~10 minuets later~~~~~

I hear foot steps coming in to the living room its anthony, he flops down onto the sofa **(I'm english so i wont use words like couch and mom...)**

"hi babe" i say was we peck each other on the lips

" hi" he says kissing the babys forehead.

buki and pip both climb on to the sofa moaning for food...

**Anthony POV:**

UGH better give the cats their food.

i stand up and go into the cuborad, i get two packets of cat food out and put it in to both of their bowls.

i walk away, kalel is talking to the baby so i decide to join in.

i lean over looking into kalels beautiful eyes.

"hey, i just got a text from mel and ian can they come round for dinner or takeaway tonight around 5ish"

"sure" she replies smiling

"thanks i love you" i say

" love you to, but i would love you even more if you made some breakfast" she says sweetly

" ok" i chuckle

so i go into the kitchen and make two vegetarian omelets.

i give it to her.

**Kalels POV:**

"aw thanks babe" i say

" your welcome" he says back

i look at the baby and hold her close.

i moan in a pain that feels like when the baby was kicking.

anthony had gone upstairs to get changed

"ANTHONY" i scream

he comes running down

"WHAT!?"

"can you put the baby in her cot my stomach it really hurts" i say moaning

" ok i will check on you in a second" he says in a panic

i rub my stomach thinking what could be wrong, we have only been home for a few hours what if its another i say to my self.

i turn on my laptop and read what it said.

"it could be a twin if you have been home less than 3 hours"

my eyes open widely i have only been home for a hour and a half i gulp

the pain gets worst and i really think i'm going to have anthor baby.

so i ask anthony to drive me back to the hospital to see what the pain is...

~~~~~ a few minuets later~~~~~

anthony called a babysitter and we got in the car

and guess what it was another baby but a boy.

they rushed me straight in and said i had to have a cesarean at that point i start panicing i started crying i didnt wanna be cut open WHILE I AM AWAKE.

anthony called ian and mel

**Anthonys POV:**

WTF another one.

ok i cant worry about this i have to worry about kalel she looks like shes dieing she really doesnt want to do this.

they took her into the cesarean section and said i cant come in then she really started to cry i huged her and kissed her...

~~~~~A few moments later~~~~~

mel and ian turn up.

i look at them still in a panic kinda like i was going to cry .

mel hugged me and said she was going to be fine and ian he was so shocked too.

we both looked at each other then mel started looking at us it was like a three way stareing constest.

then mel hugged us both for a long time...

**Kalels POV:**

please i want anthony i dont want to be here i am worried help me...

**Anthonys POV:**

I hope shes ok

~~~~~ An hour later~~~~~

they are moving the bed to a normal birthing room and we followed behind.

we finally get to the room and i see her with a little baby boy she said she wanted to call him alex...

**Kalels POV:**

IT'S FINALLY OVER

"anthony"i say shakly (we were the only two in the room because the midwife had taken the baby and ian and mel were at the cafe)

"y-yeah" he says back

" i love you" i start to cry

" i love you too" he said leaning over a kissing me also wipeing my eyes

"what are we going to do we have twins this is going to be much harder than it was"

anthony thinks then says "we love them both we can deal with it"

i nod as the midwife walks in with alex and lizzy as well

she says " your babysitter dropped her off"

i smile and nod as she hands them both over to me

i hand anthony lizzie and i hug alex tightly.

"i love you alex i do"

alex smiles and opens his eyes i smile back then lizzie giggles and me and anthony both chuckle.**(Yes i am aware that most of this story isnt real but you gotta add some fantasy dont you :P)**

**THE END!**


End file.
